


Ghost and the Darkness

by tahirire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-25
Updated: 2010-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahirire/pseuds/tahirire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <span><a href="http://spnquotefic.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://spnquotefic.livejournal.com/"><b>spnquotefic</b></a></span>  meme # 2, Wendigo. <em>Roy: "I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you goodnight."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost and the Darkness

Roy’s gun of choice is the shotgun for hunting bear. Walt teases him all the time that he goes hunting at all, their lives being what they are, but he enjoys it, so sue him. His daddy taught him, and it makes him feel at home.

He thinks he has a big one tonight. The bushes rustle and he raises the old 13 gauge and aims.

“Wrong bush, Roy.”

He spins around and drops the gun. It can’t be.

“You’re dead,” he whispers. “I killed you.”

Lucifer smiles.

“You killed Sam,” he says gently. “That was a mistake.”

Then nothing. _  
_


End file.
